


Atrapado

by MarysseLalonde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Puberty, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarysseLalonde/pseuds/MarysseLalonde
Summary: Obi Wan es consciente de que su padawan es un adolescente, y como tal su cuerpo pasa por cambios y situaciones a los que no esta acostumbrado. Le gustase a Anakin o no.Lo que no entraba en sus planes era descubrirlo en una de esas situaciones embarazosas.





	Atrapado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer trabajo después de mucho tiempo! No puedo decir que no esté emocionada al publicarlo finalmente. 
> 
> Todos mis agradecimientos a TanisVs por hacer de correctora para esta pequeña historia <3

Anakin estaba harto de aquella situación. Durante los últimos meses sentía su cuerpo extraño, como si no fuese suyo. Por supuesto, estaba familiarizado con la pubertad, con el sexo y con cualquiera de las cosas que, muy amablemente, su maestro hubiera querido explicarle para que no se “sintiera confuso en ese periodo de su vida”. Como esclavo, Anakin había visto más de lo que seguramente Obi Wan estaba dispuesto a aceptar. No era extraño que algunos amos usaran a sus esclavos con fines sexuales, independientemente de su edad, género o especie. Era una de las muchas cosas con las que los esclavos tenían que convivir. 

¡¡ Pero ya tenía 17 años!! Sus hormonas deberían haberse calmado a esas alturas y todos los síntomas de la pubertad deberían haber empezado a remitir. Sólo que no lo habían hecho y no estaban en la situación más idónea para que su cuerpo le traicionase en momentos como aquel. 

Dos días antes el Consejo Jedi había enviado a Obi Wan y a su padawan a una misión diplomática. Debido a las grandes dificultades del joven Skywalker para mantener la boca cerrada, el Consejo dictaminó que la mejor opción era apartarlo de la acción por un tiempo y enfocarse en trabajar sobre los puntos débiles del muchacho. Anakin había protestado enérgicamente contra eso, pero la decisión ya había sido tomada. Su maestro, no sin cierto grado de satisfacción, le informó de su siguiente misión en Kopolly. Dos de las culturas más importantes del planeta llevaban años en guerra. La situación era tan grave que, al ser incapaces de solucionar el conflicto por sí mismos, los Vedoque habían pedido ayuda al Senado, quienes a su vez habían dejado la misión en manos de los Jedi como agentes imparciales. 

La idea no le pareció mal a Anakin. Al principio. Sí, él era más una persona de acción, pero los sanadores le habían asegurado que no le pasaba nada y que su estado físico era perfectamente normal. Aun con todo, dictaminaron que una temporada lejos del combate podría venirle bien para estabilizar sus niveles de adrenalina, que quizá podrían estar influyendo en su condición. Anakin les creyó.

Hasta el momento en el que desembarcaron. 

Kopolly era un planeta casi tan cálido como Tatooine, pero de un único sol. Eso facilitaba la vida a los habitantes, aunque después de tantos años viajando por el espacio, Anakin se había acostumbrado al frío, incluso si aún prefería el calor. Pero tenía un problema. Sus ropas estaban diseñadas para proteger del sol, no del húmedo calor de Kopolly. Para los nativos era lo normal, era su planeta después de todo, y sus vestimentas, que exponían más de lo que Anakin estaba acostumbrado a ver, lo demostraban.

—Deja de poner esa cara, no sueles quejarte del calor. —La voz de su maestro le sacó de su ensimismamiento. 

Anakin había estado tan ocupado quejándose mentalmente, que de no haber estado reunidos con los mandatarios Vedoque hubiera explotado en ese mismo momento. Observó Obi Wan durante un momento. Ambos estaban en las habitaciones que los vedoquianos les habían asignado para su estancia durante la misión. La temperatura dentro del lugar era mucho menor que la que se podía experimentar fuera, pero incluso Obi Wan estaba sudando. Anakin pudo ver las gotitas de sudor que le perlaban la frente.

—Te recomiendo que medites y te aquietes, puede que los vedoquianos no oigan tus pensamientos, pero podrán ver las reacciones de tu cuerpo si no te estabilizas.

Un profuso sonrojo se adueño de las mejillas de Anakin en cuanto su maestro terminó de hablar. Obi Wan debía estar al tanto de todo lo que llevaba sintiendo desde el mismo momento en el que aterrizaron. Si no antes.

—Lo siento, maestro.

Entonces sintió el tranquilizador toque de la fuerza de Obi Wan, que transmitía calma a través de su vínculo, ayudándolo a despejar la mente y relajarse. En todos sus años como maestro y aprendiz nunca había rechazado su ayuda, y esta no iba a ser la primera ocasión. Tan sólo le habría gustado que sus pensamientos fueran un poco menos subidos de tono. 

—Estás en un momento conflictivo, Anakin —dijo Obi Wan, sentándose en uno de los bastos sillones de la habitación—, pero no debes sentirte avergonzado, no es algo que puedas controlar.

—Debería poder controlarlo —replicó el joven, desviando la mirada mirada al suelo. 

No quería tener aquella conversación de nuevo. Los acalorados pensamientos que abarrotaban su mente lo avergonzaban y otra vez se encontraba atrapado en sus propias fantasías.

—Lo harás con el tiempo. 

Ahí estaba la respuesta de siempre. Para Obi Wan, la forma de resolver un problema era con tiempo, paciencia y enfoque, y a veces se preguntaba si su maestro habría tenido algún arrebato en algún momento de su vida.

—Siempre dices eso —respondió Anakin.

No estaba realmente enfadado o molesto, pero el calor no ayudaba. ¿Tenían que ir vestidos así incluso en lugares donde hacía tanto calor o era él quien tenía ese calor?

—Y recuerda que yo no era mayor que tú cuando comencé a entrenarte —aclaró con una divertida y pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba—. Sé de lo que hablo.

La sacudida de la realidad lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que el joven no pudo apartar la vista del lugar en el que Obi Wan había estado sentado momentos antes. La simple idea de que su maestro pudiera tener, o haber tenido, deseo sexual le aturdió. Obi Wan era muy joven la primera vez que lo conoció, y su forma de hablar y actuar a veces hacía que Anakin se olvidase de la juventud de su maestro, tan solo siete años mayor que él. Obi Wan había comenzado a entrenarle a la misma edad que ahora tenía Anakin. ¿También él se habría sentido así? ¿Habría sentido ese fuego interno consumiéndolo poco a poco? 

Pasaron varias horas y la idea no lo abandonó. Aquellos días meditar no era una opción realmente viable, cada vez que relajaba el cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraban, en vez de dejar fluir los pensamientos, estos se centraban en cada aspecto sexual que pudiera acudir remotamente a sus pensamientos, dejándolo frustrado y excitado. Decidido a distraerse con cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar, su mejor escape resultó ser mirar por la ventana. La ciudad estaba abarrotada de edificios de barro recubiertos con telas ricas. Allá donde posara la vista, las casas mostraban brillantes colores y estaban profusamente decoradas con adornos de plumas que colgaban de las ventanas y entre las plantas. El aire, lleno de los aromas más exóticos que hubiese tenido el placer de experimentar, hizo que su mente se centrase durante varios minutos. Perdido entre los olores, observó a la gente que paseaba por la calle. 

Los habitantes mayoritarios de Kopolly era una especie completamente desconocida para Anakin. Su forma recordaba vagamente a los humanos, pero los kopolianos eran más altos. Tenían la caja torácica mucho más amplia, y su figura se reducía de manera abrupta al llegar a la cintura y la cadera. Aún después del informe que Obi Wan le dio, a Anakin aun le costaba distinguir los distintos sexos. Le resultaba más curioso que tuvieran el cuerpo cubierto de escamas, tan lisas que reflejaban la luz al atravesar rayos de sol, o que tuvieran picos que parecían capaces de cortar incluso las piedras. Por no hablar de las altas crestas con membranas traslúcidas de sus cabezas. 

—Es hora de prepararnos.

Como siempre, fue la voz de su maestro lo que le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se fijó entonces en dos conjuntos de ropa, plegados y preparados, que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es esto, maestro? —Curioso, levantó parte de una de las prendas. 

¿En qué momento las habían traído? ¿O llevaban allí desde el principio y Anakin no se había dado cuenta?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Tenemos que cenar esta noche con el jefe de los Vedoque, como parte de la apertura de las negociaciones —explicó Obi Wan pacientamente.

—Eso no explica la ropa —protestó Anakin.

—Ponerse esta ropa es un gesto de compromiso y buena voluntad por nuestra parte, además de mostrar el interés del bando contrario por la paz. Uno de los conjuntos pertenece a la cultura vedoque, el otro de la goragon, puedes elegir el que más te guste.

Anakin levantó las cejas, incrédulo. Las vestimentas —y creía que llamarlas así era ser generoso— eran un trozo de tela para cada uno, acompañados de una gran cantidad de adornos. 

—Nunca he llevado tan poca ropa —comentó, distraído, mientras cogía una de las prendas. 

Un leve pulso divertido en la Fuerza hizo que mirase a su maestro, que se llevaba el conjunto restante.

—¿No te quejabas del calor?

\----------------

 

Kopolly se había convertido oficialmente en su planeta menos favorito de la galaxia, incluso por encima de Tatooine. Y aquella cena se había convertido en una misión infernal. La ropa que los Kopollianos les habían entregado no dejaban nada a la imaginación y su mente estaba decidida a traicionarlo. Anakin no podía decir que los kopollianos le resultaran sexualmente atractivos, pero había algo en ellos que le atraía, como el exótico reflejo de la luz sobre sus escamas y la manera en que brillaban cuando que se movían. Aunque... quien estaba matándolo era su maestro. 

Desde la conversación que tuvieron aquella mañana, Anakin no había podido dejar de pensar en la juventud de su maestro. Incluso con sus ropajes jedi, muchos no podían evitar fijarse en ambos. Anakin sabía que la gente le consideraba atractivo y notaba cuándo alguien le miraba más allá de la curiosidad o la cortesía. También lo hacía cuando miraban a Obi Wan... y no podía culparlos, su maestro era encantador en todos los sentidos. 

El joven padawan había visto a su maestro desnudo, o parcialmente desnudo, infinitas veces desde que estaba a su cuidado, pero esta era la primera vez que se permitió observarlo con algo más que curiosidad y admiración. Sus ojos recorrieron los adornos que brillaban sobre el pecho de Obi Wan, como los finos collares de oro de distintas longitudes que ocultaban parcialmente su torso, o la cadena que caía por su espalda, que se bifurcaba al final y unía la parte delantera de los collares con la espalda. Se fijó en los brazaletes y pulseras que adornaban sus brazos, que destellaban y tintineaban con cada movimiento. Anakin no estaba seguro de que la fina tela que envolvía las piernas de su maestro servía para ocultar lo que debía ocultar o si le incitaba a arrancarla porque osbtaculizaba la visión del perfecto cuerpo de su maestro. 

Entonces Obi Wan se acercó a él y sus pensamientos se interrumpieron. Su expresión y su mirada era reservada y seria, hecha para Anakin. Le saltaron todas las alarmas. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Obi Wan. Anakin no estaba seguro de si la pregunta era totalmente sincera o tan sólo una forma de llamarle la atención con delicadeza. Llevaba sentado en la misma posición un buen rato, algo inusual porque normalmente estaría yendo de un lado a otro, ya fuera curioseando sobre la tecnología del planeta o hablando con cualquiera de cualquier asunto que le resultase interesante—. Tienes mala cara —determinó el jedi poniendo la mano sobre la frente del joven, para apoyarla en su mejilla momentos después—. Deberías ir a descansar, te cubriré de los mandatarios.

Anakin asintió casi sin prestar atención a las palabras de su maestro. Si hubiera mirado a Obi Wan a los ojos habría visto preocupación mezclada con comprensión, pero vagó la vista por la figura del hombre, deteniéndose en la cintura de sus pantalones y en como la tela remarcaba el hueso de su cadera. Nervioso, tragó saliva casi seca y salió apresuradamente hacia sus habitaciones. 

¿Qué le pasaba? 

Anakin nunca había mirado a Obi Wan así y mucho menos se había imaginado estar encima de él, haciéndole perder todo el control que siempre parecía poseer. Con esa idea en mente entró muy alterado en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El roce de su ropa no era de gran ayuda, y aún escuchaba la música y olía la comida como si le hubiesen perseguido hasta la habitación. Se desplomó en la cama con un suspiro. La erección llevaba molestándolo desde antes de la intervención de su maestro, incapacitándolo para levantarse de su lugar mientras le rogaba a la Fuerza que nadie lo notase. 

Ahora, en la intimidad de su habitación, se permitió relajarse. Estaba solo y podía despreocuparse de sus escudos mentales y del ruido que pudiera hacer mientras se encargaba de su problema. Deslizó una mano más allá del vientre, acariciandose la entrepierna sobre la tela. Pronto sus pensamientos comenzaron a formarse en torno a algo concreto. Sus manos, aún llenas de anillos y pulseras, se transformaron en las ágiles y firmes manos de su maestro. Anakin apartó entonces la tela y acarició directamente su piel mientras gemía entre dientes y se arqueaba débilmente sobre lassábanas. Perdido en la fantasía y en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría.

—¿Anakin?

La voz de Obi Wan le sorprendió de tal manera que Anakin se sentó de golpe en el borde de la cama con un jadeo ahogado y el corazón en la garganta. Su maestro le observaba desde el hueco de la puerta con el rostro impasible. Si en algún momento Anakin Skywalker había querido que se lo tragase la tierra era justo ese, después de haberse masturbado con la imagen de Obi Wan en la cabeza. El mismo Obi Wan que se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta, mientras él aún se sostenía el pene con la mano manchada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante segundos demasiado largos, no hasta que Obi Wan no pudo mantener más su fachada y terminó desviando la vista a la par que ahogaba una risita con los labios apretados. 

—Lo siento —dijo tapándose la boca con la mano, en un pésimo intento de mantener la imagen de maestro que debería dar—. Sólo quería ver si estabas bien. Te dejo haciendo tus... cosas —Sonrió a la vez que cogía el pomo de la puerta. Antes de cerrar del todo asomó la cabeza una última vez—. Y Anakin, por favor, mantén firmes tus escudos mentales, tengo una negociación por delante y que pienses lo bien que me queda este atuendo de esa manera es una distracción muy provocativa. Dulces sueños mi padawan.

Anakin odió su cuerpo, lo odió mucho, y en ese momento también odió a Obi Wan más que a nada. El episodio de Kopolly iba a perseguirlo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Corto e intenso. No está mal para volver al mundillo. 
> 
> Sinceramente espero que os haya gustado, si os ha entretenido ya ha es todo un éxito. Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o comentario será bienvenido. 
> 
> Espero poder seguir publicando pronto. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
